Polycarbonate resins are representative thermoplastic materials having a thermal deformation temperature of about 135° C. or more, and can exhibit excellent mechanical properties such as impact resistance, self extinguishability, dimensional stability, heat resistance and transparency. Thus, polycarbonate resins have been widely used in the manufacture of exterior materials for electric and electronic products, office equipment, and automobile components, and as optical materials for optical disc substrates, various lenses, prisms, optical fibers, and the like.
Polycarbonate resins are frequently used as materials for housings of electronic products and automobiles, which emit considerable heat. Thus, for such applications, flame retardancy is required. For this purpose, flame retardant polycarbonate resin compositions, prepared by adding flame-retardants and the like to polycarbonate resins, have been continuously developed.
However, polycarbonate resins and resin compositions exhibit low scratch resistance, which restricts application thereof to optical films and exterior materials for notebooks, mobile phones, and the like. To supplement scratch resistance of polycarbonate resins, a scratch resistant film may be applied to a polycarbonate film. However, this method has a drawback in that the scratch resistant film is expensive and manufacturing costs can be increased due to an additional coating process.
Therefore, research has been devoted to improving scratch resistance of polycarbonate resins. A widely used method for improving scratch resistance of polycarbonate resins is blending a polycarbonate resin with a resin having scratch resistance such as an acrylic resin.
However, when a polycarbonate resin is blended with an acrylic resin to improve scratch resistance, there can be drastic deterioration in impact resistance and the like. Also, there can be a significant increase in haze due to poor compatibility between the resins to be blended, which can significantly deteriorate transparency of the polycarbonate resin.
Therefore, there is a need for polycarbonate resin compositions exhibiting excellent properties in terms of scratch resistance and flame retardancy without deterioration of inherent properties, such as impact resistance, transparency, and the like.